Chibi Romania
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Romania a fost transformat accidental intr-un copil. Oare cine e in spatele acestei intamplari?
1. Ce sa facem cu copilul?

Era o zi minunata. Soarele ardea pe cer cu o putere incredibila. Pasarile cantau iar florile erau inflorite. Era o zi minunata pentru a te plimba pe o pasune. Asta facea si Romano. Era atat de plictisit sa se uite cu Spania la telenovele (spaniole) incat cea mai buna solutie era sa se plimba prin natura. Nu era tocmai un fan al naturii dar in imediata apropriere a pasunii era o mica gradina de legume care era a lui. Lucra la acea mica gradina decand era copil si era sub protectia Spaniei. Totusi nu putea fii numita chiar o gradina de legume deoarece singura leguma de acolo erau tomatele, si mai nou tomatele sunt fructe. Prima data s-a dus la gradina lui secreta (nimeni inafara de el nu stia de ea) si a udat plantele. Iii placeau la nebunie sa vada cum munca lui da roade. Era totusi dezamagit ca inca nu au inceput sa li se faca culoarea rosiatica. Dupa aceasta s-a dus in pasune. Se insera incet. In timp ce mergea si-a dat seama ca a dat cu piciorul peste o piatra destul de maricica. Sau cel putin asta credea ca e.  
-Aww!  
Se uita in jos. Un copil mic cu par blond si ochi caprui spre rosu . Purta o haina alba cu un imprimeu rosu. Iii aducea aminte de cineva. Dar habar nu avea de cine.  
-Cine naiba esti?  
Copilul se uita un pic infricosat. Dar frica disparu repede.  
-Roro.  
Romano se uita mai atent la copil. Parea a fi o tara. Dar ce tara putea sa fie.  
-De unde esti? Romano intreba cu foarte multa curiozitate  
Copilul zambi.  
-Roro!  
-Se pare ca Roro e singurul lucru care il putin zice nu?  
-Roro...  
-Asa se pare.  
Romano se indeparta de copil care a inceput sa planga. Se intoarce vazand ca copilul cumva s-a atasat de el. Nu era de mirare...Un copil fara aparare plange cand il parasesti in mijlocul pustietatii.  
Romano se uita mai atent la el in timp ce il mangaia pe cap ca sa termine cu plansul. Deodata se uita mai atent la gura lui. Avea un dintisor mic care era foarte ascutit. Pentru un moment crezu ca e moldova dar nu era. Moldova avea doi coltisori iar baietelul acesta avea unul singur. Dupa cateva momente de gandire profunda isi da seama de ceva. Deschide larg ochii si se uita cu atentie.  
-Romania?!  
-Daaaaaaaaa! Copilul sarii in sus de bucurie cu un zambet larg pe fata.  
-Se pare ca mai sti sa zici si altceva inafara de "Roro". Oare cum ai ajuns totusi copil?  
-N-Nu tiu.  
Romano se uita la el cu amuzament. Se pare ca nu prea putea pronunta "ş".  
Romano il i-a de mana si incepura sa mearga. Nici Romano nu stia unde sa mearga. Ar fi mers la Spania dar ceva ii spunea totusi sa nu o faca. Isi amintea ce l-a pus pe Romano sa invete in spaniola cand era mic. Doamne... Ce om normal invata un copil sa spuna "Besame Mucho" adica "da-mi un sarut". Franta era exclus automat. In aproprierea pasunii acelea mai era si casa Germaniei dar nu avea de gand sa lasa micul copil in mainile Germaniei. Chiar daca parea cea mai buna solutie. Germania nu avea sa ii faca nimic rau micutului copil. Poate doar sa il indoape cu cartofi si carnati.  
Nu...Stia la cine trebuie sa duca micul baietel. La fratele sau, Italia. Fiind o fire vesela cu siguranta avea sa capteze atentia si iubirea micului copilas in timp ce el cauta o solutie sa il readuca la normal. Deodata se auzi un zgomot. Venea din stomacul Romaniei. Probabil baietelului ii s-a facut foame. Nu avea alta solutie daca nu vroia sa omoare copilul lasandu-l flamand. Avea sa mearga la Spania sa ceara ceva de rontait pentru Romania si dupaia sa mearga la destinatia propusa.  
-Tie foame asa-i?  
-Da...  
-Ok...Mergem acum sa mancam.  
Peste doar vreo 2 minute amandoi erau la usa Spaniei. Nici nu apuca sa bata la usa ca Spania deja a deschis-o.  
-A! Romano! Chiar acum vroiam sa vad daca mai vi.  
Spania se uita in jos si vede micul baietel.  
-Dios mio ! Ce s-a intamplat cu Romania?  
-A fost transformat intr-un bambino daca nu se vede. Dar cum naiba l-ai recunoscut?  
-Romano...Eu sunt mai mare decat Romania cu cativa ai buni. L-am vazut cand era mic. Tu nu aveai cum sa il vezi. Erai la fel de mic si de neajutorat ca si el.  
-Aha... Oricum am venit aici ca sa mancam ceva si dupaia sa mergem la Veneciano.  
-Dar de ce nu ramaneti la mine?  
-Deoarece mie frica ca o sa il inveti si pe el cum sa ceara un sarut in spaniola...  
-Oh Romanoo~! Asta te-am invat asta doar pe tine.  
-Pleaca de aici si nu te apropria.  
-Bine... am sa va aduc niste mancare de rontait.  
Si cu un zambet pe fata, cantand incet o melodie se duce spre bucatarie. In cateva secunde se intoarce cu o punga mica.  
-Adios! Fi-ti atenti la drum ca s-a intunecat.  
-Addio! Si sa sti ca pot avea si eu grija de mine...Si de un copil...  
-A-a-Adi-Adio!  
-Ooo~ Ce dragut. Mica Romanie incearca sa isi ia la revedere~!  
-Si,si. Hai ca plecam.  
Se indeparteaza putin de casa Spaniei. Si se uita in punga. in ea erau niste ... Un fel de grisine probabil... Oricum aratau destul de delicios. Isi ia 2 pentru el si restul avea sa le dea Romaniei. El avea sa se descurce pana ajungea la casa fratelui sau, dar un mic copil trebuia sa manance.  
Dupa ce s-a hranit pe el si dupaia a hranit si pe Romania, Romano observa ca era foarte aproape de casa fratelui sau care era defapt si casa lui dar el prefera sa stea la Spania.  
Romano lua o cheie din buzunar si cu ajutorul ei deschide usa. Ah.. Cand intra observa ca Veneciano era in bucatarie. Si cu ajutorul luminii becului observa ca Romania era foarte somnoros aproape sa cada din picioare.  
-Romano?  
-Si?  
-A..Nu am auzit cand ai venit...Ve~  
Veneciano se uita foarte atent la Romano care avea un copil in mana.  
-Un bambinoooo~  
Zicand asta se indreapta spre copil incercand sa il imbratiseze. Romania cand il vazu se ascunde in spatele lui Romano si zice:  
-Nu! Nu il lasa sa ma manance!  
La aceasta replica Romano izbucni in ras. Cum poate crede cineva ca inofensivul sau frate ar manca pe cineva.  
-Stai calm Romania. Atata timp cat nu esti facut din paste nu v-a avea nici un gand sa te manance.  
Veneciano totusi statea cu mainile intinse asteptand o imbratisare din partea micului copil care arata terorizat. Veneciano se uita mai atent la copil si ii observa frica din el. Se intreba cum putea fi speriat un copil de el.  
Romano se uita la fratele sau si observa ca plange. Se uita si la Romania. Plange.  
Ce avea de facut Romano? Pe cine sa opreasca mai intai din plans? Daca il oprea pe Romania probabil in timp ce il calma pe Veneciano aceasta ar fi inceput din nou sa planga. Daca il oprea pe Veneciano...Pai acesta nu avea sa inceteze sa planga daca Romania plangea. Singurul lucru care i-a ramas de facut lui Romano e sa planga si el. Dar nu. Avea sa faca pe Babysitter-ul si sa aibe grija de amandoi copii. Da amandoi erau copii. Numai ca unul dintre ei avea fizicul oarecum al unui adult. Il ia pe Romania in brate si il duce in patul unde dormea el cu fratele sau deobicei. Copilul a adormit foarte repede. Dupa cum isi imagina Romano, baietelul nu plangea deoarece Veneciano a inceput sa planga. Romaniei ii era foarte somn.  
Dupa ce se asigura ca doarme, Romano se indrepta spre sufragerie unde era Veneciano plangand. Il ia si pe el dar nu in brate (nu avea atata putere) si il duce in dormitor si il aseaza langa Romania. Vazand ca copilul s-a linistit nordul a Italiei s-a linistit si el si din cauza plansului a adormit si el ca micul copil. Romano era si el obosit si numai avea chef de nimic. S-a asezat si el in pat si sau culcat cu totii.  
Dimineata urmatoare a inceput o discutie despre cu cine sa il lase pe Romania in timp ce Veneciano si Romano gaseau o solutie sa il aduca inapoi.  
-Romano stiu persoana perfecta cu care sa il lasam pe cel mic.  
-Cine?  
-Ungaria. Sigur v-a accepta. Cand eram mic a avut mare grija de mine.  
-Nu! Ai innebunit? Fata aia deabea asteapta sa il poata lovi pe Romania cu o tigaie!  
-Ve~Nu cred ca ar putea face ceva asa de rau unui mic bambino. Si in plus nu mai avem alta solutie.  
-Ai dreptate. Dar daca accepta v-a trebui sa ne promita ca nu v-a incerca nimic .  
-Ok.  
Cei doi trezesc micul copil ii dau de mancare si merg cu el la casa Ungariei.  
Veneciano bate la usa in timp ce Romano il ascundea pe baietel pentru orice eventualitate.  
-Cine e la usa?  
-Ve~ Sunt Veneciano. Ungaria auzind numele persoanei care in trecut i-a fost aproape ca un frate deschide usa.  
-O Italia! Ce bucurie sa te vad. Dar cu ce ocazie?  
-A...Pai as avea o mica rugaminte. O tara a fost transformata intr-un copil. Eu cu fratele meu nu putem avea grija de el deoarece nu ne pricepem, si tu esti singura solutie. Esti singura in stare sa ai grija de un copil.  
-Dar mai intai ne promiti ca nu sa incerci sa il bati sau sa il lovesti sau orice alte actiuni ce il pot ranii. adauga cu un ton iritat Romano  
-Desigur ca nu am sa il ranesc. De ce as ranii un copil nevinovat?  
-Ziceam ca sa fim siguri..  
-Ok...Hai aratati-mi despre cine este vorba.  
Romano il pune in fata pe mica Romanie. Ungaria nu era surprinsa. Din momentul in care a fost pusa sa promita ca nu il v-a rani si-a dat seama despre cine este vorba.  
-Ok noi plecam si o sa incercam sa gasim o solutie ca sa isi revina la loc.  
-Ok pa  
-Ciao...  
Ungaria inchide usa si se uita la micul copilas care statea acolo linistit cu o lacrima in ochi.  
...

Probabil va intrebati de ce Romano si Romania se inteleg atat de bine in povestile mele. Ei bine cand am fost mica am stat o luna in Italia. Chiar in partea de sud a Italiei. Acolo am intalnit un baietel mai nervos care mereu jignea lumea. Mai putin pe mine. Se comporta foarte frumos cu mine. Pacat ca nu am tinut legatura. Oricum revenind la ale noastre pe langa aceasta intamplare mereu mi l-am imaginat pe Romano sa se inteleeaga cu Romania...


	2. In mainile Ungariei

Ungaria se gandi...Nu era asa mare chestie sa rupa promisiunea. Veneaciano pana la urma ar fi iertat-o si de Romano putea sa se fereasca. Dar era ceva ce o oprea sa ii faca rau micului copilas. Romania plangea de frica. Probabil l-a auzit pe Romano cum se impotrivea sa il aduca aici din cauza ca l-ar fi putut rani. Of ce mila ii era de micul copilas. Incerca sa se aproprie de el ca sa il calmeze dar se inderparta cu 2 pasi si incepu sa planga mai tare. Ungaria se uita mai atent la el. Nu parea somnoros si nici flamand. Se indrepta mai repede spre el sperand ca poate v-a avea sansa sa il ridice in brate si sa il calmeze. Efectul a fost contrariu. Copilul asta deja ii provoca nervi Ungariei. Pana la urma singura solutie era sa il lase in pace si sa se calmeze. Se duce la bucatarie si isi vede de treaba ei. Romania plange in continuare pana a obervat ca nimeni nu mai era in jurul lui. Acum era speriat. Oricat de mult ar fi vrut sa scape de acolo trebuie sa o gaseasca pe Ungaria . Pana la urma era un copil mic si neajutorat. Se indrepta repede spre prima incepere pe care o vazu. Era bucataria. De acolo venea un miros incantator. Intra in incaperea cu mirosul divin si o vazu pe Ungaria gatind. Se urca pe un scaun si a stat acolo atat de mult timp incat a adormit. Ungaria la observat deabea dupa ce s-a intors cu fata pentru a vedea cine sforaie. Il vede pe Romania. Arata atat de linistit. Dar trebuia sa il trezeasca deoarece era deja ora cinei.  
-Romania! Trezestete!  
Romania se uita la persoana din fata lui. De data asta nu mai parea atat de speriat. Parea chiar linistit.  
-Hai sa mancam.  
Si astea fiind zise il ia pe baietel de mana si se duce intr-o camera cu o masa. Masa nu era prea mare, avea 6 scaune. Il pune pe Romania pe unul dintre scaune dupa care se intoarce din bucatarie cu niste mancare.  
Aseaza mancarea in farfurii si incep amadoi sa manance. In farfurii era niste gulas. Dupa ce au terminat amandoi sa manance Ungaria lua farfuriile si le spala. Romania se uita la ea. Dupa ce farfuriile erau perfect curate il ia pe Romania in brate si il duce intr-un fel de dormitor. Deschide un dulap si acolo erau niste jocuri.  
-Ce vrei sa ne jucam? si in acest timp ii arata jocurile.  
-Acela! Si indrepta degetul spre o cutie de lemn cu niste piese in ea. Arata ca un joc de remi. Chiar era un joc de remi.  
Ungaria aseza piesele si ii explica regulile jocului.  
-Ai inteles?  
-Da!  
Romania era foarte fericit sa se joace. Ca orice copil de altfel.  
Dupa vreo 4 ore de jucat s-a constatat un lucru. Scorul era mereu EGAL. Pentru Romania care acum era copil nu era nimic rau in faptul ca scorurile sunt egale. Pe de alta parte pentru Ungaria acest lucru era o catastrofa. Cum putea ea sa nu castige un amarat joc de remi in fata unui copil. Totusi ea incerca sa se calmeze si se uita la micul copilas. Era foarte somnoros. Ungaria se indrepta spre un dulapior vechi. acolo erau niste haine de baietel. Erau hainele ei de cand era mica. De acolo lua o pereche de pijamale si i le pune in mainile Romaniei.  
-Dute la baie si te schimba.  
-Ok. Multumesc. Si cu asta Romania merge voios in baie ca sa se schimbe. Intre timp Ungaria pregatea patul din dormitor. Romania iese din baie.  
-Uite ti-am facut patul aici ai sa dormi. Romania se uita la pat si se urca in el.  
-Multumesc.  
-M... Romania? Tu nu mai ti minte nimic din ce s-a intamplat inainte sa fi transformat in copil?  
-Nu...  
-Dar nu mai ti minte cine sunt eu?  
-Nu mai tin minte pe nimeni dinainte sa fiu copil.  
-Ok hai culcate. Noapte buna  
-Noapte buna.  
Ungaria pleaca din camera si se duce in propriul dormitor ca sa doarma.  
A venit dimineata. Ungaria avea de gand sa faca un mic dejun rapid dupa care sa mearga cu Romania in parc.  
-Trezirea! E dimineata. Iti mananci repede micul dejun si mergem in parc.  
Romania cand auzi cuvantul parc sari repede din pat se schimba si se duse sa ia micul dejun. Amandoi am mancat repede fara sa scoata nici un sunet si au plecat.  
Romania se uita la toate felurile de flori . Era atat de frumos. Alerga dupa fiecare fluture care il vedea. A vazut deodata unul mare frumos si albastru. Vroia sa il prinda si sa se joace cu el. Alergand dupa fluture Romania nu mai era atent pe unde mergea si s-a impiedicat. La inceput nu si-a dat seama ce sa intamplat dar dupa cateva momente a simtit durerea si usturimea. Pe langa faptul ca a cazut puternic s-a mai si zgariat. A inceput sa planga.  
Plansetele copilului i-au atras atentia Ungariei. Se duce la el in timp ce pregateste un servetel ca sa il puna pe rana. A venit pregatita. Era putin probabil ca un copilas sa nu se loveasca in parc. Dupa cateva minute Romania si-a revenit si a inceput sa alerge din nou bucuros prin imprejurimi.  
-Vino la mine! Poate te mai lovesti iar.  
Romania se indrepta spre Ungaria care il ia de mana si incep sa mearga. Dupa cam jumate de ora de mers prin acel parc incredibil de imens Ungaria a obervat o figura necunoscuta. Oh..Era Austria. Oare ce cauta el intr-un parc? Era foarte dubios sa il vezi pe Austria inafara casei sale.  
-A buna Austria.  
Buna Ungaria..Dar ce este cu acest copil?  
-Pai este Romania...Cumva a fost transformat in copil. L-a gasit Romano din cate am inteles. Dar nici Romano nici Veneciano nu pot avea grija de el asa ca m-au rugat pe mine sa fac asta in timp ce ei cauta vinovatul sau macar o solutie pentru al readuce la normal.  
-Dar parca nu te intelegeai cu Romania...  
-Stiu...Dar nu puteam lasa un copil chiar daca e Romania in grija cuiva care nu stie sa se comporte cu un copil. Nu stiu de ce dar am presimtirea ca daca eu refuzam l-ar fi lasat pe Romania in grija Frantei. Si asta nu ar fi foat un lucru bun.  
Intradevar Ungaria avea dreptate. Veneciano vroia ca in caz ca ea refuza sa il duca Frantei.  
-Ok...Hai ca eu plec. Cred ca e destula plimbare pentru anul acesta...  
-Dar de cat timp ai iesit ?  
-De vreo 10 minute.  
-Aha...ok pa  
-Pa.

Scuzati ca acest capitol e atat de mic. Am sa incerc sa il fac pe umratorul mai mare un pic.


	3. O ultima dorinta

Dupa ce Austria a plecat Ungaria a zarit-o pe Ucraina.  
-Aaa! Ucraina! Ce faci?  
-Bine. Dar tu ce faci?  
-Pai am grija de Romania...  
-Dar Romania nu e destul de mare sa aiba grija singur de el?  
-Era...Uita-te un pic aici.  
Ucraina chiar nu observa micul copil din mainile Ungariei.  
-Vrei sa spui ca Romania e acum copil?  
-Temporar... Italia si Romano au zis ca o sa gaseasca o solutie sa il readuca la loc.  
Cele doua se aseaza pe o banca ca sa mai discute. Ungaria nu a mai fost mult atenta la copil si l-a pierdut.  
-Ungaria... Dar unde e Romania?  
-Hm...E chiar aici...Aaa! A disparut! De cand timp nu mai e aici.  
-Nu stiu acum am vazut.  
-Ajuta-ma te rog sa il gasesc!  
-Ok.  
Ungaria si Ucraina au cautat tot parcul. Absolut nici o urma de copil. Au cautat si in jurul parcului. Rezultatul nu a fost diferit. Ungaria s-a decis. Ultimul lucru care il avea de facut era sa il sune pe Veneciano sa ii spuna ca nu stie unde e Romania. Dar nu . Nu putea face asta. Veneciano si-ar fi putut pierde toata increderea in ea. Desi era putin probabil dar niciodata nu stiai. Avea sa ceara ajutorul cuiva care era destul de responsabil. Ungaria ia telefonul in mana si cauta un numar. Il gaseste si suna.  
-Alo?  
-Alo? Sunt eu Ungaria...As avea nevoie de niste ajutor.  
-Sa vad ce pot face... Ce s-a intamplat asa grav incat nu o poti scoate la capat?  
-Pai l-am pierdut pe Romania.  
-Romania este matur cred ca poate sa isi gaseasca drumul singur spre casa.  
-Putea mai bine spus. Cineva l-a transformat intr-un copil si...  
Timp de jumate de ora Ungaria i-a povestit Germaniei toata intamplarea.  
-Ok. Am sa il caut. Dar cum arata. Nu l-am vazut pe Romania cat a fost copil.  
-Roga-l pe fratele tau sa iti explice el stie sigur.  
-Am inteles am sa il intreb pe Prusia. Ok. Pa. Imediat ce aflu informatiile am sa ies sa il caut.  
-Ok. Eu ies acum poate totusi il gasesc inainte sa se intunece de tot.  
Prea tarziu. Cand Ungaria iesi pe usa observa ca era intuneric bezna. Noroc de felinare. Il cauta pe Romania peste tot. Pe la miezul noptii il vede pe Germania si pe Prusia.  
-Nu l-ati gasit nu?  
-Nu. Dar continuam cautariile. Nu puteam lasa un copil sa umble prin mijlocul noptii pe aici.  
-Dar Prusia daca nu ne odihnim nu o sa il mai putem gasi pe lumina. O sa fim prea obositi. In plus acum sansele ca sa il gasim sunt de 0%.  
-Ungaria are dreptate trebuie sa ne odihnim. Reincepem cautarile la ora 8.  
-Ok. Noapte buna.  
-Noapte buna.  
Toti s-au dus la casele lor si s-au culcat. In noapta aceia Ungaria a avut un cosmar in care Romano l-a gasit pe Romania inaintea ei si toata lumea a inceput sa rada de ea fiindca nu a reusit sa aiba grija de un copil.  
Ungaria s-a trezit speriata. Nu putea sa lase asa ceva sa se intample. Ia repede un telefon in mana si scrie un numar.  
-Alo? Spania?  
-Si...  
-Sunt eu Ungaria. Romano e la tine?  
-Ca de obicei.  
-Nu il lasa sa iasa din casa.  
-Nu prea pot face asta. Vrea sa se duca dupamiaza la Anglia sa vada daca nu cumva el a provocat transformarea Romaniei.  
-Te rog fa orice iti sta in putere se il opresti. Leaga-l de un scaun du-l intr-o pivnita si incuie usa. Fa orice!  
-De ce?

-a... Pai l-am pierdut pe Romania si am avut un cosmar ca Romano l-a gasit inaintea mea si toata lumea a inceput sa rada de mine si a fost ingrozitor.  
-Aha...Iti dau o veste proasta...  
-Ce?!  
-L-a gasit Veneciano.  
-Asta nu e o veste proasta. Am sa il sunt acum.  
-Ba nu e o veste foarte proasta. Veneciano sigur o sa il sune acum pe Romano sa ii zica.  
-Ia-i telefonul!  
-Asta fac. Dute repede la Italia sa vorbesti cu el si sa ti-l dea pe Romania.  
-Ok. Multumesc pa.  
-Pa.  
Ungaria fugi cat o tinu picioarele pana la Italia. Batu la usa. Italia ii deschide.  
-Aaa. Ungaria. Am o veste buna! L-am gasit pe Romania. Vroiam sa ti-l aduc acum si l-am sunat si pe fratello dar nu raspunde...  
-Italia te rog nu ii zice lui Romano!  
-De ce? Ve~  
-O sa se supere.  
-Ba nu...  
-Dar totusi nu ii spune.  
Deodata se auzi o usa trantita.  
-Venecianoooooo! De ce ti usa deschisa? In locul meu putea sa intre cineva sa te omoare! Ai si tu grija de tine.  
Asta era Romano.  
-Ve~ scuze fratello am uitat sa o inchid. Adineaori a venit Ungaria cu Romania in vizita.  
Ungaria rasufla usurata.  
-Ok. Hai sa mergem la Anglia. Vino si tu Ungaria cu Romania. Ok  
-Bine.  
Merg cu toti la Anglia . Romano bate la usa.  
-Cine este la usa?  
Lui Romano chiar ii venea sa ii zica ceva dar se abtinu ca sa nu ingreuneze lucrurile.  
-Romano, Veneciano, Ungaria si Romania care e transformat intr-un copil.  
-Ceee?  
Iese deodata Anglia imbracat cu o pelerina de vrajitor.  
-Dar cum s-a intamplat? Of.. Nu mai conteaza veniti inauntru. Inn conduce int-o camera mica cu o masuta in mijloc. Ii serveste cu ceai.  
-Vreti si ceva de mancare?  
-NUUU!  
Au zis toti in cor speriati de parca cineva ar fi anuntat cel de al treilea razboi mondial.  
-Ok...  
Anglia ia o carte si se uita prin ea.  
-Am gasit solutie.  
-Ce?  
-Cineva trebuie sa il sarute pe buze...  
-Cee? Ungaria tu o faci!  
-Cee? De ce eu ? Iti bati joc de mine? Nu mai bine asteptam sa creasca de la sinee?  
-Era o gluma. Zice Anglia.  
-Nu mai fa glume din astea. Crezi ca daca nu am tigaia nu te pot lovi?  
-Hm...Continuand... Solutia e urmatoare: Trebuie sa faca ceva ce si-a dorit mereu dar nu a reusit.  
-Pai ce nu a reusit?Ve~  
-Asta chiar ca nu stiu... Zise Ungaria un pic plictista.  
Romano stia ce si-a dorit mereu Romania sa faca. Romania mereu si-a dorit sa o loveasca pe Ungaria cu o tigaie. Sa ii dea putin din propriul ei medicament. Romano il ia pe Romania si pe Anglia si se duc in bucatarie.  
-Stiu ce isi doreste Romania. Sa o loveasca pe Ungaria cu o tigaie.  
-Da asta are un pic de logica...Uite o tigaie. Dai-o Romaniei furisati-va in sufragerie si explica-i Romaniei ce trebuie sa faca.  
Romani ia tigaia i-o da Romaniei se furiseaza amandoi nevazuti si BAM! Tigaia a lovit capul Ungariei. Ungaria a fst cateva minute confuza si dupaia si-a dat seama ce sa intamplat dupa ce l-a vazut pe Romania la marimea s-a normala. Dupa aceasta toti s-au intors la cesele loc. Era seara. Telefonul Ungariei suna.  
-Alo?  
-Alo! Buna sunt Romania. Ai putea sa imi spui si mie reteta aia de tocana sau ce o fi fost de acum doua seri?  
-NU ERA TOCANA ERA GULAS!  
-Pentru mine e tot acelasi lucru. Imi zici reteta sau nu?  
-Bine... Noteaza.  
Dupa 10 minute in care Ungaria ia dar reteta si modul de preparare cei doi s-au salutat si au inchis telefoanele.  
Dupamiaza urmatoare se simtea u miros delicios din vecinatate. Venea de la casa Romaniei care era in apropriere. Probabil gatea ceva. Ungariei ii era prea lene sa ii urmeze exemplul asa ca si-a facut o simpla salata de fructe.  
Cineva bate la usa. Era Romania.  
-Ce vrei? Intreba Ungaria putin iritata.  
-Pai sa iti multumesc ca nu mai lovit cat am fost mic si neajutorat.  
-Aha.  
-Si ca sa iti multumesc am facut tocana aia care nu ii retin numele. Nu stiu daca este prea reusita dar am incercat.  
-Pai intra in bucatarie cu ea.  
Romania tinea bine un vas de sticla unde pusese mancarea. Ungaria scoata doua linguri. Una pentru ea si una pentru Romania.  
-Nu prea pot sa raman la masa ca trebuie sa ma duc la Moldova. Nu am mai fost demult la el...Cred ca e ingrijorat.  
-A..Poate altadata. Pa.  
-Pa.  
Romania fugi repede spre o casa din departare care era a Moldovei.  
Ungaria gusta din gulas. Era bun... Dar a schimbat un ingredient. Oricum era destul de bun incat sa manance toata ce chiar a facut.  
Aceasta a fost una dintre singurele zile in care se purtau frumos unul cu celalalt. In rest programul zilnic era acelasi niste cearta niste tigai in cap niste jigniri si multe altele.

Am sa incep o noua poveste cred ca luni sau marti. Sper ca v-a placut si asta.


End file.
